As more and more cars are equipped with alarm systems, navigation systems and video/audio systems, consumers need to cut off the power when entering the automobile electronic system to protect the automobile circuitry. In many circumstances, it is difficult to connect to the battery directly through wiring, and thus, blade fuse is commonly used in the electronic systems of automobiles.
Conventionally, a blade fuse includes a pair of parallel blades and a blade box. The blades are received within the blade box, and a portion of the blades is extended outwardly from the blade box acting as a connection. The exposed connection may encounter undesired contact due to car vibration or oxidation of the exposed connection because there's no device to completely secure the blade fuse with the electric connector. In view of the disadvantages of the conventional blade fuse, U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,229 developed a fuse cap that can provide a good electrical contact between the electrical connector and the blade connection of the blade fuse. As shown in FIG. 1, the fuse cap 50 includes a strip body 51; one end of the strip body 51 is connected to an electrically coupled end of a conducting wire; a cap flange 53 formed on the other end of the strip body 51, and teeth blades 58 that are arranged in double lines and engaged to each other are provided within the cap flange 53 so as to tightly engage the connection through the double lines of the teeth blade 58. However, the characteristics of the prior art are to form a neck portion 55 extended outwardly on the strip body 51 so that the neck portion 55 and the cap flange 53 are clamped to the upper edge and the lower edge of the blade box respectively (not shown), thereby achieving stability and preventing bad electrical contacts or short circuit due to the vibration of the car.